The state of the art of inkjet printing, as one type of liquid droplet ejection, is relatively well developed. A wide variety of inkjet printing apparatus are available for commercial purchase from consumer desktop printers that produce general documents to commercial wide format printers that produce huge photographic quality posters.
A thermal inkjet printer typically comprises a transitionally reciprocating printhead that is fed by a source of ink to produce an image-wise pattern upon some type of receiver. Such printheads are comprised of an array of nozzles through which droplets of ink are ejected by the rapid heating of a volume of ink that resides in a chamber behind a given nozzle. This heating is accomplished through the use of a heater resistor that is positioned within the print head in the vicinity of the nozzle. The heater resistor driven by an electrical pulse that creates a precise vapor bubble that expands with time to eject a droplet of ink from the nozzle. Upon the drop being ejected and the electrical pulse terminated, the ink chamber refills and is ready to further eject additional droplets when the heater resistor is again energized.
The quality of an ejected droplet from a thermal inkjet printer is dependent upon the precision of the vapor bubble that is produced by the heater resistor, and is therefore dependent upon how uniformly the heater resistor produces heat. Since it is desirable to shape heater resistors to better control the quality and trajectory of the ejected droplet, these shapes can also create design issues of their own. Heater resistors of various shapes are known. More specifically, heaters in the form of rings are known. U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,888 by Jeanmaire et al. teaches that heaters that are disposed within droplet forming mechanisms can be formed in a ring shape or a partial ring shape.
Inkjet heater resistors by their nature must reside in compact areas, such as within a small printhead. When these resistors are placed within miniature enclosures and are constructed of various curved shapes, current flows through the shortest path that is available. That is to say that if there is a source of current that flows through a conductor, and that conductor provides both a short and a long path to the flow of current, the current will bias itself to take the shorter path. This is defined as current crowding, since more current will flow within the shorter portion of the conductor than the longer portion of the conductor. This being understood, the two paths of current within a conductor will also produce a non-uniform heating profile due to the non-uniform current flow. This is known and addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,147 by Giere et al., wherein the inventors use current balancing resistors to minimize such effects.
The ability of a material to resist the flow of electricity is a property called resistively. Resistively is a function of the material used to make a resistor and does not depend on the geometry of the resistor. Resistively is related to resistance by:R=pL/AWhere R is the resistance (Ohms); p is the resistively in (Ohms-cm); L is the length of the resistor; and A is the cross sectional area of the resistor. In thin film applications, a property known as sheet resistance (Rsheet) is commonly used in the analysis and design of heater resistors. Sheet resistance is the resistively of a material divided by the thickness of the heater resistor constructed from that material, the resistance of the heater resistor determined by the equation:R=Rsheet(L/W)where L is the length of the heater resistor and W is the width of the heater resistor.
The construction of heater resistors using the CMOS process is desirable and lends particular efficiencies to ink jet printer manufacturing. Moreover, the selective doping of the base polysilicon with elements such as Arsenic, Boron and Phosphorus produce variable sheet resistivities. These resistivities can vary from a minimum of 1 milliohm-cm to 100 ohm-cm. This ability to selectively dope the base sheet resistances allows the construction of heater resistors in the same polysilicon as other necessary structures. Additionally, by adding electronic drivers and the like to the base structure reduces costs and improves process efficiencies by a reducing production steps and the eliminating the need for other materials.
Inkjet heater resistors constructed of a circular shape are subject to the current crowding effect. Additionally, the doping of polysilicon to create heater resistors is both cost-effective and desirable in the full utilization of the CMOS process to produce inkjet printheads. The present invention is directed towards overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.